


Passion

by Hotgitay



Category: LAX (TV 2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from season 1 episode 2Harley and roger talk about that night they hooked up
Relationships: Harley Random/Roger De Souza





	Passion

“I don’t think we could ever truly just be friends”Harley says to her colleague 

“There’s no replacing what happened between us”Roger replies 

“I liked you but then I found out you lied to me”Harley told him 

“A night of passion led to a rocky relationship”Roger answers 

“It’s one hell of a working relationship”Harley scoffed 

“We can’t work together and have this constantly coming between us”Roger said


End file.
